Quebre as Correntes Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele estava cansado de todos acharem que ele era perfeito, tudo que ele queria era ser normal, mas os amigos e ela mostrariam a ele o quanto ele era especial, com o amor deles


**Quebre as correntes.**

**Fresno.**

Ele não sabia onde estava, nem o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas ele poderia sentir o gosto amargo de sangue em sua boca, as lembranças do dia vieram como um murro sobre sua cabeça, todas as palavras nocivas de seus amigos, todas as dores que eles causaram em seu corpo, mas o que mais doía era ouvir eles falando que ele era o causador de tudo sobre eles, às vezes ele se perguntava como seria a vida dos amigos se eles nunca tivessem conhecido Harry James Potter?

-Volta pra mim amor –ele ouviu a voz dela, mas aquela mesma voz tinha lhe falado com tanto ódio, como ele poderia saber se ela falava a verdade? Como ele saberia que ela realmente o ama de verdade?

**O que fazer  
Quando não estão mais nem aí para você?  
Quando seu mundo não passa de uma prisão?**

-Você causou tudo isso Potter –ele ouvia ela falar, tudo que ele queria era implorar perdão para ela, falar que ele a amava, mas ela tinha aquela expressão fria no rosto, ela poderia sentir o maxilar doer quando ela pisa sobre seu rosto, mas ele não gritaria, ele não faria isso –Eu quero ver você sofrer o que tive que sofrer todos estes anos Potter –ela fala em seu ouvido e logo ele sente uma dor acima do normal quando ela usando um punhal começa a cortar a pele dele.

-Por que? –ele murmura em seus sonhos, Gina acorda e vai ate ele, mas quando ela tenta o tocar, ele se afasta da mão dela com medo –Por que? –ele pergunta para ela, ela apenas abaixa a cabeça e sai.

**E o que dizer  
Quando a sua vida não é igual à da TV?  
Quando as pessoas tratam mal seu coração?**

-Ola Harry –o diretor se senta em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, ele tinha feito isso muitas vezes desde que Harry tinha escapado e tirado os amigos daquele controle mental, mas o velho diretor poderia ver as cicatrizes que aquela provação tinha deixado em Harry, como saber que as pessoas o amavam de verdade? –Pesadelos novamente? –Harry apenas acena e fala em um fio de voz.

-Eles falaram... Com tanta certeza... Ela... Ela me falava... –ele abaixa a cabeça e encara o lençol –Ela me falava que me odiava... –

-Harry... –o diretor tenta lhe falar, mas ao ver o olhar do garoto, ele nota que não poderia fazer nada por enquanto, Harry precisaria voltar por si mesmo, sozinho.

**Quebre as correntes!**

-Ei Potter, não fique andando sozinho por ai? Você pode ser atacado de novo... Já que seus próprios amigos estão fazendo isso... Era melhor você sumir da escola –Um dos Sonserinos fala rindo ao que Harry o encara seriamente, derrepente Harry some em um flash de luz e aparece em frente ao sonserino, ele emitia uma luz quase palpável no ar, muitos se afastaram dele, mas ele fala com uma voz quase fatal.

-Suma da minha frente... Escorias como você, vão ser os primeiros que eu vou matar quando esta guerra realmente começar –os sonserinos saem correndo ao que Harry caminha normalmente, sabia o que tinha que fazer.

**E como agir  
Se mãos amigas se transformam em punhais?  
E todos acham que você não é capaz (de desatar os nós)?**

Quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam com medo de Harry Potter, não que ele tenha matado realmente alguém, mas a ameaça que ele tinha feito ao sonserino tinha se espalhado por toda Hogwarts, isso fez os amigos olharem ele com medo, mas Hermione tenta o enfrentar, queria o amigo de volta.

-Harry... O que pensa que esta fazendo? Você quer ser expulso? Por que esta agindo assim? –os olhos dele pareciam ficar escuros, Hermione sabia o que isso causava, mas lutaria com ele se precisasse, ele se levanta para sair, quando ela agarra seu braço e fala –Nós temos que falar... –ele se vira e fala.

-Temos? Temos que falar? Que eu me lembre você não queria falar quando lançou aqueles feitiços em mim... Você não queria falar quando me jogou na cara que seria uma bruxa melhor se não fosse amiga do desprezível do menino-que-sobreviveu, mas agora temos que falar? Me diga Granger, o que temos para falar? –e ele não espera e some em meio as chamas, ao que a amiga se ajoelha no chão e começa a chorar, os amigos se senta ao lado dela e a abraçam, tinha machucado Harry mais do que imaginavam.

**E o que sentir  
Quando até mesmo você chega a duvidar  
Que ainda existe alguma chance de virar(o jogo pra você)?**

Raios voavam pela câmara secreta, tudo parecia querer sair dele, ele tinha machucado a amiga dele e ele sabia disso, tinha doido quando ele viu o rosto marcado de lágrimas da amiga na porta do salão principal, embora uma parte dele falasse que eles mereciam, ele não poderia deixar de sentir uma dor forte ao ver todos eles tristes, de uma forma ou outra, era culpa dele, ele, Harry James Potter, tinha estragado a vida daqueles que ele mais amava no mundo.

-MELIN... POR QUE EU??? O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSO? O QUE EU FIZ??? –ele se ajoelha e deixa as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, por que aqueles pesadelos tinham que o infestar, por que a vida dele tinha que ser assim?

**Não vou deixar desmoronar  
Castelos que eu construí  
Com minhas mãos na areia  
A vida tende prosseguir.**

Ele estava vendo os amigos comerem um pouco longe, usava a capa de invisibilidade, não poderia encarar eles agora, depois de ter magoado tanto eles, mas usando a capa lhe dava uma certa liberdade, ele passava pela mesa da Sonserina, quando ouviu Avery falar com um sorriso maldoso para os Grifinórios, principalmente os amigos de Harry.

-Ei Granger... O que você vai fazer com o Potter dessa vez? Tenho alguns amigos que gostariam de ajudar vocês –alguns sonserinos começaram a rir, os grifinórios pareciam querer voar para cima da casa da serpente, quando derrepente o ar fica carregado com magia e derrepente Harry aparece do nada, a capa tinha voado quando um vento frio o soprou de seu corpo, seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade verde tão escuro que pareciam negros, era o ódio de Harry que estava saindo.

-Fique avisado Avery, você vai ser o primeiro a morrer –todos respiram fundo ao ouvirem isso e logo Harry some, aquela não era uma ameaça vazia.

**E não se arrepender  
Não chorar...  
O que você precisar se encontra em você  
Não chorar...**

De todas as burradas que Avery tinha cometido na escola, mexer com Gina Weasley tinha sido a pior delas, todos sabiam que não importa se Potter estivesse magoado com os amigos e a namorada, ele ainda amava aquelas pessoas, mas hoje ele iria descobrir na pele o erro dele, Potter tinha tentado mandar o crucio sobre ele, mas não tinha funcionado, mas Avery descobre que Potter poderia ser maléfico quando queria.

-Gostando da excursão Avery? –Potter fala em seu ouvido, ele poderia ver os olhos quase negros dele antes dele o jogar na parede com uma das mãos, várias costelas já tinham se partido e Potter queria mais, muitas vezes ele quase desmaiou, mas Potter o acordava para ele sentir mais dor –Uma regra se você for seguir os caminhos de seus queridos pais Avery, esteja preparado para morrer pelo seu amo, porque eu vou matar todos eles –Harry o joga em outra parede e fala –Ele não faria isso por você –mais socos e ossos quebrados –Ele não levantaria a mão para defender você... Você e uma escoria, algo desprezível que ele mataria só porque esta com tédio... Mas você cometeu um erro quando tentou machucar alguém que eu amo... Eu esperaria você sumir de Hogwarts para te matar... Mas não... Você vai voltar em um caixão para os seus adorados pais e aquele nojento do Tom Riddle –derrepente ele vê a Weasley colocar a mão no ombro de Potter, ele poderia ouvir a voz dela, ela estava suplicando por ele? O cara que a quase estuprou? Mas ao ver o olhar dela, ele sabe porque, não queria que Potter ficasse como ele, derrepente Harry some em meio às chamas, ele tinha que soltar tudo.

**Prometa não chorar e não se arrepender  
Não chorar...  
O que você precisar se encontra em você  
Não chorar...**

Ele gritava, ele lançava raios pelas mãos e nem se importava o que estava fazendo, ele quase tinha matado um aluno na escola, ele quase tinha se rebaixado ao nível daqueles que ele desprezava, embora ele soubesse que teria que matar na guerra que se aproxima, ele não poderia ter evitado, a Gina dele quase tinha sido violentada, algo dentro dele rugiu, a Gina dele o olhou com tanto medo, ele se ajoelhou no chão e sentiu seu corpo se rasgar, quando abriu os olhos, ele estava preso em algum lugar, em seu lugar uma besta acabava com a câmara secreta, Harry nota com horror que a fera tinha começado a atacar os amigos dele, a Gina dele, ele tinha que sair dali, tinha que ajudar os amigos, derrepente as amarras dele começam a se desfazer, ele poderia sentir o mundo girar, derrepente ele cai no chão, os amigos estavam a sua volta, ele encara Gina e fala em um sussurro.

-Me... Me perdoe... –ela o abraça fortemente e deixa algumas lágrimas caírem, tinha sido difícil, mas ela finalmente tinha o Harry de volta, embora as pessoas ficassem com medo dele por vários dias, os amigos não o deixariam mais, achavam que deixando Harry vencer seus medos ele voltaria, mas agora eles sabem que o amigo precisava deles, e eles estariam lá sempre para ele, o que ele realmente precisava estava sempre com ele, o amor deles, Harry fecha os olhos e sente aquele amor, o amor pelos amigos, pela família que tinha achado e por ela, a sua Gina, o seu amor, a sua vida, a garota que o completa.

Em meio aos sonhos, Harry deixa uma fina lágrima cair, tinha os amigos de volta e a mulher que amava, era o recomeço, Harry James Potter tinha voltado.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDINHA QUE EU AMO DEMAIS... ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE CHRIS THEBLUEMEMORY..RSRS VC E MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM MEU ANJO... VC E UMA DAS MELHORES AMIGAS QUE DEUS PODERIA TER ME DADO.. TE ADORO MEU ANJO.RSRS**


End file.
